Cell
Cell is a major villain in Dragon Ball Z Abridged. He was created by Dr. Gero, using cells from the greatest fighters known, giving him his name. He possesses the ability to transform into stronger forms upon absorbing his fellow androids, Android 17 and Android 18. History Imperfect Cell Shortly, after suddenly finding Future Trunks' time machine "Hope", Gohan found the molted carapace of Cell's, to the shock of Future Trunks and Bulma. Gohan quickly determined that the creature that crawled out of the molt escaped very recently. Soon after fusing with Kami, Piccolo, who was walking through a devastated Ginger Town, he heard ominous singing in an alleyway. As he was listening carefully, the figure appeared from the dark, singing "Mr. Sandman". It was revealed that the figure was Imperfect Cell, dragging a human corpse. Cell confronted Piccolo and menacingly whispered... "Hello... friend!". (Episode 42: Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town) Other references Whilst seeing into the future, Bardock saw that Goku will fight Cell in his Perfect form. (Bardock: The Father of Goku) Techniques *'Absorption' - Cell can use this technique in two different ways, which ultimately depends on whom is being absorbed. **One form of absorption, used by Cell to absorb energy, involves Cell piercing any part of his opponent's body with his stinger and 'drinking' their energy. This variant of absorption was used by Cell on multiple occasions, most notably against the populus of many towns as well as Piccolo and Android 16, the latter of whom the technique was ineffective against due to him being completely artificial. (Episode 42: Fear and Loathing in Gingertown, Episode 43: Cell Service, Episode 47: Family Reunion) )]] **The second variant of this technique is specifically intended to be used against the Androids and involves Cell's stinger morphing into a hemispherical shape and enveloping his opponent with it. He then begins to suck them up his tail and into his body, which triggers a transformation into a further evolution of Cell. Imperfect Cell used this absorption technique against Android 17 in order to transform into his Semi-Perfect form. Cell used this technique again to absorb Android 18, allowing him to reach his final, perfect form. (Episode 47: Family Reunion, ''Episode 51: The "Perfect" Guy) *'Kamehameha' - Inherited from Goku, Cell cups his hand and says the technique's name aloud, forming a blue orb of energy. The orb is then released as a powerful beam. (Episode 43: Cell Service) *'Makankōsappō' - Inherited from Piccolo, Cell bends one arm towards his head and extends his index and middle fingers towards his forehead. A spiraled beam of energy is released from the two fingers. (Episode 43: Cell Service) *'Regeneration' - Inherited from Piccolo's genes, this Namekian ability allows Cell to regrow lost limbs or body parts. However, in the process of doing so, Cell feels tremendous amounts of pain. Examples of this ability being used includes when Android 16 forcifully removed Imperfect Cell's tail. (Episode 47: Family Reunion) Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Current characters Category:Characters in the Android Saga Category:Characters in the Cell Saga Category:Villains